pastyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Py64/Brudnopis
__TOC__ Zastanów się co robisz! Możesz to czytać, ale nie możesz tu pisać! Edycje mojego brudnopisu będą wycofywane! Piesek64 (tablica) Nie żartuję! Nawet nie waż się dotykać lub myśleć o przycisku Edytuj! Brudnopis zostanie zabezpieczony po 10 edycjach, które nie należą do autora! Nowa strona główna Wydzielono: User:Piesek64/Nowa strona główna Twoja psychopatyczna strona Pracowałeś w cztero-gwiazdkowej restauracji. Jednak jeden dzień, zapamiętałeś na zawsze, był to dzień, który odmienił twoje życie... Pracowałeś spokojnie w swojej pracy jako kelner. Był to chłodny, zimowy dzień. Na dworze było -24 stopni. Przez to był ogromny tłum...przez to, że w restauracji było ciepło. Zawołał ciebie starszy, blady mężczyzna. Podszedłeś. Mogłeś nie robić tego...zresztą sam zobaczysz czemu... - Tak, słucham? Nie odpowiedział, ale wziął serwetkę i napisał na niej zdanie. Dał ci ją. Przeczytałeś ją. Było na niej "In Ihrem Inneren gibt es böse...das Böse, das in mir war...". Zrozumiałeś dokładnie. Za nim powiedziałeś cokolwiek, on dał ci kolejną serwetkę. "Tu m'as sauvé...au détriment de sa vie. Malédiction n'est plus sur de moi". I kolejna kartka: "Вы не можете избежать проклятия, которое в вас с детства". Trochę cię to przeraziło, ale najbardziej straszne było to, że człowiek zaczął zmieniać kolor oczu na czarny. Po pracy poszedłeś do domu. Zobaczyłeś swoją dziewczynę, ale spała. Byłeś zmęczony, więc dołączyłeś do niej. Jesteś człowiekiem z Outlasta. Właśnie uciekasz przed grubym zombie. Gdy chcesz się schować w szafce, dopada cię i przewraca, a za nim stoi czarna postać. Tracisz przytomność. Odzyskujesz przytomność w białym, dużym pokoju. Po chwili orientujesz się, że jesteś przywiązany do krzesła. Jedyne co słyszysz, to cichy szept, słyszysz go przy lewym uchu. Chcesz wiedzieć kto do ciebie mówi, więc odwracasz się w lewo. Nikogo nie widzisz, za to słyszysz szept przy kolejnym uchu. Ponownie odwracasz się, ale w prawo. Nikogo nie widzisz. Teraz słyszysz go wszędzie, a echo sprawia, że teraz rozumiesz co on mówi. "Wkrótce dowiesz się kim jestem..." - powtarzał. Coś zdjęło ci żywcem skórę z rąk i nóg. Poczułeś ogromny ból. Tym razem to coś cię dotknęło. Nie widziałeś tego i nie wiedziałeś co to lub kto to był. Dotknął cię w pozostałości nóg i jednym ruchem ci je oderwał. To samo zrobił z rękami. Zemdlałeś. Obudziłeś się. Ciszę, zakłóca głośne bicie twojego serca. Czujesz ból na szyi. Gdy spałeś ktoś zrobił ci 3 kreski na szyi, nożem, które leżał na podłodze, w odrobinie krwi. Czułeś jednak uczucie. Uczucie, że ktoś cię obserwuje. Obserwował cię. To był twój oprawca, lecz jeszcze tego nie wiedziałeś. Obserwował cię z każdej strony. Poszedłeś ponownie spać. Rano, gdy się obudziłeś, na szyi miałeś już 6 kresek, zrobionych nożem i ciągle cię ktoś obserwował. Ubrałeś się i wyszedłeś na spacer z psem. Zauważyłeś przyjaciół i powiedziałeś by pilnowali twojego psa dopuki nie wrócisz. Poszedłeś do sklepu po zakupy. W sklepie nie było nic nienormalnego, oprócz tego, że sprzedawca leżał na podłodze. Powiedział tylko "W...w...wróć do parku...szy...szybko" po czym przestał oddychać. Pobiegłeś do parku, gdzie nie widziałeś przyjaciół, jedynie był twój pies. Obok niego kartka, na której było napisane "Jeśli chcesz by oni przeżyli, idź za śladami krwi. Ale jeśli to czytasz, to ktoś zginie...". Wstałeś, odwróciłeś się i zobaczyłeś swojego psa, głowę swojego psa, wiszącą na drzewie, a obok jego ciało w kawałkach. Gdy mrugnołeś, już go nie było. Były tylko, ślady krwi. Zacząłeś za nimi iść. Mogłeś nie iść, ale cóż...wybrałeś swoją drogę, drogę śmierci. Po godzinie, dotarłeś do opuszczonej fabryki. Przy niej kartka. "I co? Chcesz ich uratować? Czy jednak chcesz z nimi umrzeć?" - ciągle słyszałeś te słowa w głowie. Te samo były na kartce. Nie mogłeś się ruszyć i co raz bardziej czułeś, że coś się do ciebie zbliża. Z tego paraliżu wyrwał cię krzyk twojego przyjaciela. Tym razem zemdlałeś. Widziałeś oczami tego czegoś i to samo słyszałeś. Widziałeś jak odcina twojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi rękę. Obok leżeli wszyscy nie przytomni, każdy nagi. Gdy odciął mu rękę słyszałeś dokładnie ten sam krzyk, przez co obudziłeś się. Szybko pobiegłeś do źródła krzyku. Był to pokój, dokładnie jak z twojego koszmaru. Obok wszyscy leżeli nie przytomni, nadzy. Jednak twój najlepszy przyjaciel siedział na krześle. Jego oprawcy nie było. Jego ręka leżała na podłodze, ciągle kapała na nią krew. Obok było drugie krzesło. Na nim twoja dziewczyna, też naga. Zauważyłeś przy niej postać, całą czarną. Oprawca miał piłę mechaniczną w jednej dłoni, a w drugiej nic. Odciął jej nogę piłą. Coś w tobie pękło. Podbiegłeś do niego i za nim go uderzyłeś, on cię walnął w krocze, a następnie w twarz. Straciłeś przytomność. Obudził cię wrzask twojego przyjaciela. Tym razem odciął mu nogę. Dwie kałuże krwi, jedna, wielka twojego przyjaciela z nogą i ręką i druga, twojej dziewczyny, z nogą. Byłeś przykuty do krzesła, na twoich kolanach twoja naga dziewczyna...bez nogi. Za nim zdążyłeś coś powiedzieć do swojej dziewczyny, oprawca wziął ją i twojego przyjaciela, odciął im głowy, a ciała zmiażdzył. Powiesił głowy na suficie. Z resztą twoich przyjaciół nie bawił się tak długo, tylko by cię zwabić do pułapki, zwłaszcza, że w niej byłeś. Odciął im głowy, ale ciała rzucił na ciebie. Byłeś cały w krwi i wnętrznościach przyjaciół. Podszedł do ciebie. Zauważyłeś, że był w czarnym przebraniu z kapturem. Zrzucił je. Zobaczyłeś siebie całego w krwi. Powiedział "Jestem twoją mroczną stroną, którą masz w sobie i nigdy się mnie nie pozbędziesz" po czym zniknął. Założyłeś to co zrzuciłeś. Wypatrzyłeś nową ofiarę...ciebie... Pracowałeś... Stara świątynia - Byłem wtedy na wycieczce do Czarnobyla... - Ej zaraz Czarnobyl? Chyba cię... - Nie! Nie pojebało mnie. Daj mi dokończyć! - Dobra, dobra, zamieniam się w słuch - Byłem wtedy na wycieczce do Czarnobyla. Nasz opiekun, którego zwaliśmy headhunterem (ang. łowca głów) był okropny. Gdy chciałeś pójść do jakiego kolwiek budynku, on już wyskakiwał z "Oooo nie! To zbyt niebezpieczne jak na takich dzieciaków jak wy". Ktoś akurat chciał tam iść... *Szybko, biegniemy tak! - wyszeptał ktoś do przyjaciół po czym wszyscy z nich zaczęli biec do miasta widmo. Oczywiście headhunter im przeszkodził *Ej wy, gnojki! Czemu tam biegniecie? Takie durnie jak wy nawet nie przetrwają w odrobinie radiacji! - krzyknął do nich headhunter, po czym zaczął się śmiać *A co? Boi się pan? Jest pan dzieckiem? A może jak pan nam zakazuje, to niech pokaże jak pan tam idzie? *Yhhhh, co za kurwa dzieciaki... I poszedł do opuszczonego miasta. My mogliśmy patrzeć na niego z lornetki jak wchodzi po schodach na najwyższe piętro, a następnie schodzi. Jednak coś mu przeszkodziło. Zobaczyliśmy jakąś rękę, która ciągneła nogę opiekuna. Słyszeliśmy wrzaski, a następnie to coś ugryzło go i wywaliło za resztki okna. Cała nasza grupa się przestraszyła, z czego grupa ,,odważnych" eksploratorów zaczęła się bać, tak że się posikała. Podbiegliśmy do opiekuna. Zobaczyliśmy go w poszarpanych ubraniach i okropną, aż ,,pieniącą" się ranę na nodze. Wyglądała na ugryzienie, lecz była dość spora. Headhunter robił się coraz bardziej bladszy. Usłyszeliśmy kolejne wrzaski i widzieliśmy jak Annę (dziewczynę z tej ,,odważnej" grupy) coś zjada. Uciekliśmy, ale trzymaliśmy się zdala od opuszczonych budynków. Czym dalej uciekaliśmy, krzyki robiły się coraz cichrze. Dotarliśmy do jakiejś starej świątynii...